This invention relates to a damper which may be used to reduce vibrations in small vehicles, other transportation devices and other rolling and/or motorized devices, such as bicycles, wagons, motorcycles, jet skis, lawn mowers, snowblowers, all-terrain vehicles and the like.
Vehicles are well known and may be used to transport people and various objects, such as cargo. Vehicles generally require an operator, and typically the operator is supported by the vehicle. Other rolling devices, such as lawn mowers and snowblowers, may perform work and may be controlled by an operator.
Vehicles and other devices may generate or be subject to various vibrations and resonances which may be present throughout the structure of the object. Vibrations may pass from the object to the operator, for example through a control device or grip such as a handle, and also through a seat or other support device in cases where the object supports an operator or passengers. Vibrations may be uncomfortable and/or fatiguing to an operator and passengers. Vibrations passing through a handle or control device may be particularly uncomfortable as the vibrations may be absorbed by the hands and arms of a person in contact with the handle or control device.
It would be desirable to damp vibrations present in various areas of small vehicles, other transportation devices and other rolling and/or motorized devices.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,257,220 and 6,382,201 to McPherson et al. discuss vibration dampers as applied to archery bows, and are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
All U.S. patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.